In an image pickup apparatus in a related art, raw image information (RAW image, RAW data) picked up by an image sensor is subjected to debayering (demosaicing) to be converted into signals including luminance and chrominance, and each of the signals is subjected to so-called development processing such as noise removal, optical distortion correction, and image optimization. Then, luminance signals and chrominance signals that have been subjected to the development processing are generally compressed and coded to be recorded on a recording medium.
Meanwhile, there also exists an image pickup apparatus capable of recording a RAW data. Despite an enormous amount of data required for recording, the RAW data has advantages in that an original image has minimized correction and degradation and can be edited after being captured, and is used by an experienced user by preference.
A configuration of the image pickup apparatus that records the RAW image is disclosed in PTL 1. In PTL 1, there is described the configuration in which a development parameter is recorded together with the RAW image, and the development parameter is used at the time of reproduction to develop and reproduce the RAW image.